Cambiando mi vida
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Emmett y Rosalie son la pareja perfecta, que será de uno sin el otro? ONE-SHOOT


**Hola fanfic-readers, como andan? Nuevamente aquí yo con este One-Shoot, es dramático y algo triste. Dedicado a mi amiga Dani :)**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

Emmett y Rosalie eran la pareja perfecta. Ella era una estudiante de instituto de último año, tenía las mejores calificaciones, los mejores amigos, y el mejor equipo de animadoras de todo Seattle.  
Emmett estaba orgulloso de ella, él esperaría a que Rose terminara el instituto para los dos mudarse y formar su propia familia, como querían.  
Faltaban solo unos días para el gran baile de primavera, y Emmett ya tenía el esmoquin con el que acompañaría a su novia.  
Mientras miraba su atuendo en el espejo de los probadores, recibe un mensaje.  
 _  
"-No olvides llevar algo color lila en tu traje, osito. Te amo xoxo"_

Emmett sonrió, y una vez que tenía todo lo necesario, hasta el accesorio lila, salió del local y fue a su casa. Sus padres lo esperaban para cenar y su hermano menor lo esperaba para tener un partido en la Xbox. Emmett tenía una vida bastante tranquila, sus padres estaban orgullosos de él, y de que tomara responsabilidades aún teniendo actitudes de un niño. Su madre sonreía cada vez que le veía.  
Los días se pasaron volando, Emmett asistió al baile con Rose y ambos la pasaron de maravilla. Se tomaron muchas fotografías en la cabina de fotos y con sus propios celulares.  
Rosalie le había jurado que esa era una de sus noches favoritas.  
Ahora era sábado y ya habían superado el baile de primavera que se realizó el viernes. Emm no había visto a Rose desde entonces y para entretenerse jugó al fútbol con su hermano e hizo todas las tareas que su madre le había pedido.  
Una vez que terminó, fue a darse una ducha y prepararse para cenar e irse a dormir.  
Emmett nunca soñaba, tenía el sueño bastante pesado, era por eso que Rose le decía oso porque ni si quiera ella lograba despertarlo cuando se encontraba profundamente dormido.  
Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando el teléfono de la casa McCarty comenzó a sonar, Emmett no escuchó el teléfono, hasta que su madre corrió a su cuarto y lo golpeó varias veces.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá? –le preguntó él, tratando de mirar el reloj.

-El señor Hale quiere hablar contigo-la madre de Emmett se escuchaba bastante preocupada. Emmett se preocupó también al escuchar el apellido de su novia y atendió el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-dijo sin saber que decir.

-Hola, Emmett, perdona la hora…-se disculpó el hombre. Emmett podía sentir la tristeza en su voz.

-¿Sucede algo señor Hale? ¿Está usted bien? ¿Rosalie está bien?-preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta.

-Por eso te llamaba… ha pasado algo con Rosalie-la respiración de Emmett quedó suspendida al saber que algo le había pasado a su novia- Rose salió con sus tíos anoche, fue sola, le ofrecí llevarla pero no quiso, hace un par de horas nos llamaron para decirnos que Rose se encontraba en el hospital por un choque…-

Emmett no pudo escuchar mas de esa llamada. Comenzó a temblar y desesperarse, rápidamente soltó el teléfono para ponerse ropa e ir al hospital. Su madre lo miraba preocupada y tomó el teléfono que su hijo había dejado tirado, comenzando a hablar con el señor Hale que todavía estaba al otro lado de la línea.  
Emmett iba lo más rápido que podía al hospital, esperaba que su Rose esté bien, no iba a perdonarse que algo le pasara. Él la necesitaba.

Rosalie no había sobrevivido. Había pasado ya veinticuatro horas, Emmett se encontraba tumbado en su cama mirando el techo. No había dicho nada desde que el doctor dio la noticia.  
Su madre comenzaba a preocuparse, fue hasta su habitación para ver a su hijo.

–Emmett, cariño… sé que no es algo fácil, pero ¿te gustaría comer algo?– le preguntó. Emmett giró la cabeza para verla.

–No, gracias– y volvió la cabeza al techo. El funeral sería en unas horas y Emmett no había pegado un ojo desde que salió del hospital. Estaba destrozado.  
Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, cayendo en la almohada. Emmett la apartó con una mano de forma brusca.

–Lo siento, Rose–dijo. Se sentó en su cama, y se quedó unos minutos mirando el suelo. Decidió levantarse e ir a tomar una ducha.  
Luego de eso, se puso el traje negro que había usado en el baile de primavera. Miró el pañuelo color lila que sostenía en su mano, y recordó el baile con Rose.  
Guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo y se fue al funeral.

Cuando llegó todavía era temprano, y no había nadie. Solo los padres de Rose.  
Emmett no hablaba mucho con ellos, el señor y la señora Hale eran muy buenos y bastante educados, él los respetaba y trataba de mantener una buena relación con ellos.

–Señor Hale, señora Hale–los saludó Emmett.

–Oh, Emmett, cariño. Viniste–dijo la señora Hale, acercándose para abrazarlo. Emmett le devolvió el abrazo, y la señora le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
El señor Hale saludó a Emmett con un estrechamiento de manos.

–Si me disculpan, quiero un momento a solas por favor–dijo Emmett y luego de recibir el gesto de asentimiento de los padres de Rose, fue a verla.  
El cajón todavía estaba abierto, ella se veía blanca como la nieve, parecía dormida. Emmett deseó que fuera de esa manera, pero sabía que eso era imposible.  
Sacó el pañuelo lila de su bolsillo, y con cuidado lo puso en las manos de Rose.

–Te amo–le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

–¿Emmett McCarty?–una voz suave, y adorable le habló a sus espaldas. Emmett se volteó y se encontró con una mujer idéntica a Rose, y sí, se refería a ella como mujer. Era rubia, de ojos azules iguales a los de Rosalie, al igual que sus facciones y su cuerpo.

–Debo estar soñando–dijo él para si mismo. LA chica sonrió y fue hacia él.

–Soy Dani–dijo ella–prima de Rosalie– Emmett soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, sin saber que lo estaba haciendo.

–U-un gusto–dijo él tendiéndole la mano. Dani sonrió y se acercó a él, Emmett no dejaba de mirarla, ¿era un ángel?

–Rose no dejaba de hablar de ti, siempre que iba a visitarme se preguntaba por ti y no paraba de contarme las cosas que hacían juntos–decía ella. Emmett la miró pensativo.

–Es bueno saberlo, supongo–dijo él.

–Gracias por cuidarla.

–Ha sido un placer…

–Emmett, no quiero ofenderte, pero… ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo después del entierro?–le preguntó ella. Emmett se lo pensó, ella era igual a Rose, pero estaba seguro de que nadie se comparaba con su osita. Era algo que no estaba dispuesto a olvidar.

–No me ofendes, y claro que iré a dar una vuelta contigo, Dani–dijo él tendiéndole la mano.

–Gracias–dijo ella.

No se sabe que pasó entre ellos dos, lo dejo en su criterio… Pero Emmett sentía que el vacío que Rose le había dejado, se estaba llenando con hermosos recuerdos. Dani se lo recordaba siempre, y él agradecía tener su compañía para nunca olvidarse de su verdadero ángel.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


End file.
